


Lips So Good I Forget My Name

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Liam wrapped his strong arms around Shawn and held him tight against his body, “I missed you,” Liam whispered, his lips moving against the shell of Shawn's ear. Shawn shivered and all he wanted was to turn his head and kiss Liam.“Did you missed me?”





	Lips So Good I Forget My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it!

They’ve been dancing around each others for months now. Since they sat down to chat in Germany, when Liam wanted to make sure Shawn was doing well. Shawn had found the gesture extremely sweet of Liam and he found himself crushing on him after this. They kept in touch via text messages and sometimes the texts would be flirty, but most of the time it was innocent. But every time Shawn saw Liam in person, they flirted and exchange subtle touches. Just a warm hand on Shawn's bicep, squeezing gently or Shawn would let his fingers trail down Liam's spine when they hugged. It always lasted a beat too long to be fully innocent. They both knew it but they never did anything about it. Mostly because they were always in public.

But tonight it was different, they were both in L.A., not for long, Liam had just landed and Shawn was leaving the day after but Shawn felt bold and invited Liam to his place. The moment Liam walked into Shawn's condo the air changed. It was charged with electricity and Shawn was excited about it. 

Liam wrapped his strong arms around Shawn and held him tight against his body, “I missed you,” Liam whispered, his lips moving against the shell of Shawn's ear. Shawn shivered and all he wanted was to turn his head and kiss Liam. 

“Did you missed me?” asked Liam. He still hadn't moved and Shawn closed his eyes. Shawn swallowed and turn his head slightly, his nose bumping against Liam's. Their lips were millimeters apart and Shawn's eyes were fixed on them. He knew Liam noticed when he saw a smirk form on Liam's face. Liam licked his lips slowly and Shawn suddenly it was too much and he crashed his lips against Liam who kissed him back eagerly. Liam pushed Shawn against the wall behind him and Shawn wrapped his long legs around Liam's waist. Liam had one of his hand under one of his legs and his other hand had found its way to his hair. A small moan escaped Shawn's lips and he rolled his hips against Liam and he could feel him getting hard. 

Liam broke the kiss after a few minutes but kept his mouth on Shawn, kissing his jaw and neck, where he stopped to suck a mark, until he reached his ear. He nipped gently at the lobe, making Shawn whimper. 

“How about we take this to your room? I wanna know all the sounds I can get out of you. I want to know the sound you will make when I take you down my throat or when I fuck you,” whispered Liam.

Shawn moaned and rolled his hips again, he wanted to show Liam how much his words were affecting him. Shawn nodded and Liam put his hands under his ass, palming it firmly as he walked toward Shawn's room without putting him down. Liam threw Shawn on his bed and closed the door. 

Shawn’s room was dimly lit but he could clearly see Liam unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. Shawn knew he was putting on a show and he appreciate it very much. Shawn was getting harder at every inch of skin Liam was showing. He walked closer to the bed and Shawn sat up, his legs on each sides of Liam. He immediately brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Liam's chest hair. He pressed his lips on Liam's chest leaving a trail of hot kisses everywhere he could. His left hand was still caressing Liam's chest, and Liam whimpered when Shawn's thumb caressed his nipple. Shawn smiled against Liam's skin as he continued his way down. His right hand reached for the button of Liam's jeans but Liam stopped him. 

“No, I said this was about you tonight.”

“I wanna taste you.”

“Another time, love,” said Liam and Shawn felt warm all over when he heard the pet name.

Liam moved back from between Shawn’s legs and looked at him with a small smile on his lips. He undid the button of his jeans and opened the zippers just enough for Shawn to notice he was not wearing any underwear. Shawn's mouth watered and he made a grabby hands motion, making Liam chuckle. 

“You're wearing too many clothes, we have to change that,” said Liam and Shawn grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it swiftly, throwing it somewhere behind Liam. 

“Better, now what about those tight pants. I think they need to go.”

Shawn unbuttoned his jeans but Liam's hands stopped him. 

“Wait! I wanna do it.”

Shawn got up from his bed because it would be easier for Liam to remove his jeans that way. Shawn’s breath caught in his throat and he bit his lips when Liam dropped to his knees in front of him. He face was so close he could feel Liam's hot breath against his still clothed crotch. Liam looked up and noticed the way Shawn was biting his lips and gave him a playful swat on the thigh. 

“Don't do that, I wanna hear all the sounds you can make.”

Shawn closed his eyes and nodded. He was used to be silent in bed, an habit he had picked up when he was still living with his parents and sister, but it was not the time to think about them. Not when he had Liam Payne on his knees for him asking him to be loud. 

Liam pressed his face against Shawn's cock and mouthed at it through his jeans and Shawn's breath was getting shorter, “oh fuck!” 

“That's better.”

Liam’s hands were on his ankles and he let them caressed Shawn's legs until he reached for the zipper. Liam slid it down slowly, revealing Shawn's grey boxers. He hooked his thumb in the pockets and removed Shawn's jeans, leaving him just in his underwear. There was already a small wet patch, darkening the cotton of Shawn's underwear, where he was leaking precum. Shawn suddenly felt self conscious, standing there in his underwear and having Liam looking at him.

“You're gorgeous,” said Liam and Shawn smiled.

“Thank you.”

Shawn saw Liam licking his lips before he moved up. 

“Lay down on the bed for me, please.”

Shawn nodded and climbed in his bed and watched Liam climb between his legs. Liam kissed his navel and his abs, he stopped to suck on one of his nipples, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger, making Shawn moaned. He loved having his nipples played with. When Liam let them go he sighed loudly and Liam continued to kiss his way up. He bit his shoulder and Shawn rolled his hips against Liam. He needed friction and the way his cock was rubbing against Liam was delicious. Shawn let out another breathy moan. 

“I wish I could spend hours teasing you, maybe tie you to your headboard with silky scarf just to be sure you can’t touch yourself. And then I would kiss and touch every inches of you until you're begging me to fuck you or maybe I would try to see if you can come untouched, just from all the teasing.” 

Liam's voice was low and he spoke directly in Shawn's ears who was whimpering at each words that was getting out of Liam's mouth. 

“What do you say, baby?”

“Yes, yes to all of this but please now touch me, I need you.”

“Look at you, so pretty like that. What do you need, love?”

“Anything, you hand, your mouth, just touch me Liam.”

“Just because you ask nicely.” Liam cupped Shawn's over his boxers and Shawn let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I need more, Liam.”

Liam hooked his thumb inside the elastic band of the underwear and slid them down Shawn thighs, revealing his cock, precum leaking steadily at the tip. Liam glanced at Shawn up and down before he took Shawn in his hand and pumped him up and down a few times. Shawn moaned, Liam's hand felt so good against him, his thumb caressed the slit and Shawn almost came on the spot. He was already feeling so close and Liam had barely touched him. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Liam's mouth closed on the tip of his cock, suckling gently. It was Liam's turn to moan and it was one of the best sound Shawn had ever heard. The moan resonated on Shawn's dick and Shawn knew he wouldn't last long. His hand was his Liam's hair, holding him tightly. When Shawn met Liam for the first time his hair were still buzzed short but now they were the perfect length to hold onto and Shawn was grateful Liam didn't cut them again. Shawn looked down and he could see Liam's head bobbing up and down, his hand caressing where his mouth couldn't reach. It was one of the sexiest thing Shawn had ever seen in his life. 

“Liam, Liam, fuck!”

Shawn felt his orgasm build in his stomach, he tried to warn Liam but Liam kept on sucking and swallowed everything. He kept on sucking until Shawn pushed his head back because he was too sensitive. He was out of breath and smiling but he noticed Liam was still hard in his own jeans. He tried to touch Liam but Liam pushed his hand away. 

Liam climbed over Shawn's laps and got his cock out of his jeans and he immediately started to pump it hard and fast. Shawn felt his cock twitched even if he knew he wouldn't be able to get hard again so fast. Liam had one hand working his cock and he braced himself on Shawn's thigh. It didn't took long for him to come all over Shawn's spent cock and stomach. He let himself fall next to Shawn. Shawn turned his head and kissed him before he trailed his fingers over his stomach, gathering a bit of Liam's come and brought it to his mouth. 

“You taste delicious.” 

“You too.”

Shawn laughed because this was bad porn level of dialogue. He extended his arm over his nightstand and grabbed a few tissues. He wiped Liam's come from his body and dropped the dirty tissues on the floor. Liam yawned and Shawn did too. Liam put his arms around him and brought their body closer. 

“Let's nap.”

“I like the way you think,” answered Shawn and he tucked his face under Liam's chin. It was a bit awkward since he was taller than Liam but it felt nice to be held like that.

Shawn closed his eyes and let himself relax. He knew that maybe it wasn't the best idea that they did this now since he didn't know when would be the next time he would see Liam, but he couldn't care less. He knew it wasn't a one time thing and they would have time to talk later. 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
